Reencuentro con el pasado
by Aredna-R
Summary: Los años pueden pasar, pero eso no significa que el sufrimiento de alguna de nuestras etapas en la vida, pasen con ellos, eso significa que en cualquier momento ocupemos de un reencuentro con nuestro pasado para superarlas.[con una pequeña adhesión]


**Reencuentro con el Pasado**

Un día soleado una feliz familia como varias en ese lugar se encontraba disfrutando de la maravilla de sus hijos en el parque...

Un joven adulto caminaba despreocupado por ese lugar con las manos en los bolsillos y sonriendo en verdad feliz, desde hacia tiempo no había momento en que no se encontrara en ese estado emocional, observaba todo a su alrededor como si fuera la primera vez, hasta que su vista reparó en una mujer, era bella no lo negaría, siempre lo fue, esta joven se encontraba al parecer sumergida en sus pensamientos en una de las tantas bancas de aquel parque, sonrió para si mismo, si que había cambiado, hacia bastante que no le había visto, recordó los buenos tiempos y de pronto por segundos la pena surco por sus azules ojos, realmente le había hecho daño, aunque no hubiese sido un daño cien por ciento de él, se defendió a si mismo, caminó aún indeciso hacia aquella chica, tomando seguridad a cada paso, hasta llegar a quedar a un lado de ella, al verle con mas detalle, parecía que los años no hubiesen pasado por ella, realmente le había extrañado, al parecer ella ni siquiera se había percatado observaba con atención un punto indiferente para él.

**-¡¡U-chan!!** –Le habló en un tono elevado al normal, cosa que hizo a la chica dar un brinco, si era un hecho, estaba bastante concentrada, vio como la joven estaba a punto de brincarle encima del enojo que había generado por su imprudencia, mas se detuvo en seco al ver quien era.

**-Ra..nma –** A duras penas logró decir, en verdad que era dura la vida con ella, cuando a penas se recuperaba de aquella fallida ilusión, la vida en unión con el destino, le iban y le ponían a aquel hombre quien fuese dueño de sus pensamiento hacia apenas unos instantes.

**-Hacia tiempo de no verte!! ¿Que tal has estado?** –Sin pena el chico le dio un gran abrazo, acto que tomo por sorpresa a la joven mujer, y sin corresponder por instinto cerro los ojos al sentir aquel cuerpo que tantas veces había querido sentir cerca, que tantas noches había querido abrazar, se encontraba ahí con ella, tal vez aún quedaba una esperanza, sonrió ante ese absurdo pensamiento...bah una esperanza, hacia tiempo que esa palabra había quedado bloqueada en su mente y en su vida e iba a ser difícil volverla a incluir en ella **–Bien-**respondió después de que aquel chico le soltara y le mirara con aquella sonrisa que con solo verla le hacia feliz.

Sonrió tratando de ocultar su verdadero sentir**- ¿Y que tal tú?** -ambos tomaron asiento en la banca uno al lado del otro **–Bastante bien –**contestó Ranma aún sonriendo- **Y que has hecho, lo ultimo que supe fue que te habías marchado a probar suerte en otros lugares con tu restaurante **–Le comentó observándole.

**-Bueno...si así fue** –Bajó la mirada al mentirse nuevamente a ella, a él y a cuanta persona le había conocido en ese lugar donde había dejado su adolescencia.

**- ¿Y que tal te fué?-**Cuestionó el chico con verdaderos deseos de saber de ella, era como su hermana, realmente se había preocupado cuando la chica se había ido sin despedirse siquiera de él.

Ukyo lo pensó unos momentos, pero no supo que contestar, a fin de cuentas que contestaría, ¿otra mentira?, no, estaba harta de las mentiras, de anteponerlas para no mostrar su debilidad, pero ella no era fuerte, solo aparentaba serlo y no era justo seguir cargando en ella aún, todo el dolor, desesperación, y resentimiento que había guardado desde hacía seis años, todo eso ya le estaba ahogando, tal vez esa era su oportunidad para liberarse, ser libre de aquella etapa de su vida que había dejado sin concluir, aclararse de una vez por todas y obtener la respuesta a aquella pregunta, que englobaba todas sus dudas.

El chico esperaba en silencio su respuesta, vaya en verdad se la estaba pensando, hasta que escucho a la mujer a su lado, preguntar algo para lo que no venía preparado **–¿Por que ella Ranma?...¿por que ella y no yo?...¿en que fallé?...¿que me faltó?...**-Ukyo que hacia rato que mantenía su mirada puesta en el suelo, le miró directamente a los ojos, miró aquellos ojos que fuesen objeto de su devoción y que aún causaban un revuelto en su corazón, observo en ellos el desconcierto ante aquella pregunta y vio la seriedad que inundó las facciones del chico **–¿por qué?...-**susurró finalizando, limpiando con el dorso de su mano una fugitiva lagrima que había escapado de su control.

**-Ukyo...no quiero hacerte daño –**dijo tratando en verdad de evitarle ese dolor.

**-Más lo haces sino me contestas de una vez, quiero escucharlo de ti Ranma, no sabes lo que sufrí, estos seis años han sido una mentira, no me fui por que buscara nuevas oportunidades para mi negocio, me fui al verte perdido para mi, me fui cuando supe de tu boda, me fui cuando personalmente pude comprobar cuanto la amabas a ella...-**y vino a su mente el recuerdo de aquel momento en que les encontrara besándose, aquel instante en que había estado decida a declararle todo su cariño, aquella vez en que su corazón había quedado destrozado-**me fui para cerrar esa etapa de mi vida, me fui para olvidarte..**.-Ante todo, esta vez si logro contener las lagrimas -**pero no lo logré, cada día, cada que despierto y tengo la fortuna de seguir respirando...-**sonrió irónicamente-** me hago esas preguntas, necesito...ansío cerrar esa etapa de mi vida Ranma...y solo sabiendo sus respuestas se que lo lograré**

Sus palabras habían sido duras para Ranma, pero era un hombre maduro, reflexionó cada una de esas palabras que acaba de escuchar y pensándolo bien, dirigió su mirada al frente para iniciar a dar la respuesta que tanto ansiaba la chica- **Sabes...soy feliz,**–Sonrió al decir una obviedad- **No te negaré que tanto he pasado cosas muy buenas a su lado, las he pasado malas como todo, pero siempre a su lado, juntos por sobre todo.** **Fue ella por que así lo sentí, sinceramente no es una mujer perfecta a la vista de todos, pero para mi lo es, fue la perfecta para mi, así de histérica como la conociste tú y todos los demás, así con ese temperamento tan fuerte y explosivo, de esa manera ella me complementó, tú no fallaste en nada, no te falto nada **–En ese momento volteó hacia ella a verle directamente a los ojos-**Ukyo eres una gran mujer, sin que te falte nada en ninguno de los aspectos, pero no eras para mi, sabes que siempre fuiste como una hermana y nadie podrá cambiar ese sentir hacia ti...**

**-Una hermana –**Respondió secamente la chica

**- Si, una gran hermana, mi amiga, mi confidente,**-Nuevamente dirigió su vista hacia el frente, a los pequeños que jugaban tan despreocupadamente- **Recuerdas aquellas pláticas en nuestra adolescencia**

Una sonrisa surcó el rostro de la chica al recordar aquellos tiempos-**Si que las recuerdo**

**-Eran de lo mejor, podíamos hablar de todo y recuerdo perfectamente tus consejos, que fueron de gran apoyo para mí, recuerdas nuestra última conversación aquella noche que llegue contigo destrozado... ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste?**

Al recordar lo que le pedía, la sonrisa se esfumo de sus labios-**Si lo recuerdo...te dije que si realmente deseabas algo con todas tus fuerzas, que no te rindieras hasta conseguirlo...te dije que tenias la felicidad mas cerca de lo que creías...que solo hacia falta que te decidieras a tomarla...**

**-U-chan eso me ayudo más de lo que te imaginas, por ti, por tu consejo, por tu aliento, por ello vivo lo que vivo actualmente, y no desearía mas nada en el mundo, que tu fueses igual o mas feliz, y hoy que nuevamente te veo puedo decirte que ese consejo que me diste es bueno que te lo apliques, se que tu felicidad esta ahí frente a ti solo esperando a que la tomes.** –La chica le observó- **Así que, sonará duro pero es justo que lo sepas ¿por qué ella y no tú? Por que ella es el amor de mi vida y tu la hermana que nunca tuve, por que ella si era para mi, y tu no lo eras... ¿en que fallaste? en nada, solo cometiste el error de equivocar tus sentimientos **–Sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño pañuelo, entregándoselo, le conocía a pesar de los años, y de su cambio físico, no había cambiado mucho en su persona, sabia que había estado esforzándose por no llorar, y sabía que todo esto era duro para ella, pero era parte final de su desahogo, así que continúo y por ultimo enunció - **¿Qué te faltó?...absolutamente nada, Ukyo son 6 años que han pasado desde entonces, no crees que has dejado ya bastante tiempo de lado tu felicidad, no crees que es hora de iniciar de nuevo y justamente ahora tomar esa felicidad...**-Le sonrió calidamente, mientras la chica limpiaba los restos de sus lagrimas y con arduo esfuerzo logro decir palabra

–**Gracias Ranma...necesitaba escuchar eso...y a decir verdad todo eso que me dices me lo dije en algún momento de mi vida, solo que estaba cerrada a creerlo, simplemente necesitaba que alguien más me lo dijera, y me alegra que hayas sido tú...amigo** –Ambos coincidieron en un nuevo abrazo, cuando de repente Ranma sintió un pequeño jalón en su pantalón y ya sabiendo el motivo dirigió su atención hacia ese lugar, observando al pequeño ojiazul de no mas de 5 años que le miraba con una gran sonrisa **–¡¡Papá!!! ¡¡¿Podrías comprarme un helado!!?** –La mirada del niño se tornó tierna, y observo a su padre quien se inclinó a tomarle en los brazos **–claro que sí campeón **–Sonrió Ranma, Ukyo se había quedado sorprendida al ver al pequeño y totalmente sin habla.

**-¿Papá quien es ella?** –Preguntó en su inocencia el niño, observando detenidamente a aquella mujer, esa pregunta hizo que Ukyo saliera de su asombro y sin esperar una presentación por parte de Ranma, no hizo mas que sonreírle al pequeño- **Hola pequeño, soy la tía Ukyo una amiga de bastante tiempo de tu papi**

El niño sonrió –**Yo soy Takeshi** – Y nuevamente dirigió su vista hacia su padre- **¡Me comprarás el helado papi! ¡Anda sí!** –Ranma solo se limito a asentir aún sonriendo, cuando escucho la voz de una mujer llamándole.

**-Ranma!!** –Observó a lo lejos aquella mujer de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado y a la pequeña de 7 meses que traía en sus brazos, otra de sus mas grandes alegrías, y también a un hombre que traía al parecer a rastras, lo que le desubicó un poco, hasta reconocerle, la madura mujer se detuvo junto a su esposo sonriente- **Ranma me he encontrado a Ryoga!!** Y fue cuando su vista reparó en la mujer que acompañaba a su esposo, en primera reacción se sorprendió, pero no tuvo mas que sonreír al reconocerle –**Ukyo!! Cuanto tiempo!** –Akane realmente se alegro de verle.

**-Hola... y si ha sido bastante-**Ukyo observó a aquella mujer quien le hubiese arrebatado su ilusión, pero fue raro esta vez no había el rencor que creyó sentir al volver a verle, su vista después reparó en el hombre que permanecía serio y algo avergonzado al lado de Akane, vio como Ranma se puso de pie dejando al pequeño Takeshi con sumo cuidado sentado en la banca, y saludo enérgicamente con un abrazo y unas leves palmadas en la espalda a Ryoga –**Hombre, que gusto verte de nuevo!!**

Ryoga sonrió– **Hola Ranma** -Correspondió al abrazo y después de ello su vista se topó con la de Ukyo, ahí fue cuando su nerviosismo nuevamente se hizo presente –**Ho...la Ukyo**

La aludida sonrió –**hola Ryoga, es un gusto volverte a ver, supe que te habías ido de viaje.**

**-Si..eso hice –**Se sonrojó al recordar que más que planes habían sido desorientaciones por él mismo, las que le habían obligado a viajar y viajar, de hecho no tenía planeado volver a Nerima, después de su ultima vivencia en ese lugar, y en su vida se hubiera imaginado volverse a encontrar con aquella mujer que fuese la causa de su partida.

**-Yo creo que mas que viajes, fue su sentido desorientado el que le hizo andar tanto tiempo lejos **–Ranma rió ante la cara molesta de Ryoga como respuesta a su comentario burlesco, que no duró mucho por ser reprendido por su ahora esposa – **Ranma!! Deja al pobre Ryoga en paz** –comentó Akane con tono de molestia fingida.

**-Al menos yo no eh andado de mandilón todos estos años** –Este comentario por parte de Ryoga dio directo al ego de Ranma y ahora fue el que rió ante el enojo de Ranma –**Quieres pelear Ryoga!! **

Ambas mujeres rieron con ganas, al ver a los dos hombres ya maduros actuar como aquellos adolescentes que conocieron.

**-Vale ya!! Ranma deja a Ryoga en paz, además vas a despertar a Etsuko**– Señalo con su vista a la pequeña profundamente dormida en sus brazos, por momentos ambos hombres guardaron silencio, pero luego la pelea de amigos volvió a iniciar, Ukyo solo observaba con una sonrisa la escena, Akane solo suspiró de resignación y justo en ese momento sin mas la pequeña se despertó bostezando, abrió poco a poco sus ojos color café –**Demasiado tarde** –dijo Akane sonriendo al ver a su pequeña sonreír.

En ese momento Ukyo se puso de pie y se dirigió a ella **–¿Puedo?** –Le pregunto a Akane, quien solo se limitó a asentir y pasarle con sumo cuidado a la pequeña, quien observaba a la nueva mujer con curiosidad, inesperadamente una sonrisa se dibujo en su carita, cosa que hizo sonreír abiertamente a Ukyo- **Es tan bella, en verdad me alegra que sean felices Akane –**Esto último lo dijo observándole.

**-Gracias Ukyo** –Sonrió Akane, en ese momento la pelea entre Ranma y Ryoga había cesado, después de un par de burlescas palabras por parte de los dos, sin pasar a mayores, se reincorporaron en la plática de las mujeres y fué cuando el pequeño que había estado serio en todo ese instante habló exasperado –**Mami!! Papi! ¡¡¡ ¿Me van a comparar mi helado?!!!** –Ambas parejas rieron ante la petición del niño-**Vaya Akane, que ha sacado tu carácter **–sonrió Ukyo al igual que Akane.

**-Ni que lo digas** –dijo Ranma al momento que tomaba a Takeshi en sus brazos-**Bueno es hora de irnos **

**-A sido un verdadero gusto verles de nuevo** –dijo Ukyo al momento de entregarle la bebé a su madre.

**-Justo nos dirigimos a comer, no quisieran acompañarnos** –Akane se dirigió a ambos

**-Es verdad seria grato que nos acompañaran** –Complementó Ranma.

**-Bueno es que...tengo algunas cosas que hacer, tal vez en otro momento** –se disculpó Ukyo

**-¿Y tu Ryoga?** –preguntó Akane

**-Lo siento tengo algo pendiente que debo hacer**

**-No hay problema** –dijo una sonriente Akane

**-Ya será en otro momento, en todo caso, cualquier día estaremos gustosos de que nos visiten en nuestra casa –**Mencionó Ranma, dirigiéndose a ambos.

Ukyo y Ryoga asintieron en afirmación, y después de una calida despedida, la pareja con sus pequeños se fué, dejándoles solos.

**-Y que harás –**dijo sin más Ryoga sentándose en la banca.

**-Nada –**contesto imitando su acción

No le sorprendió su respuesta, después de aquella mentira, sabía que aún no estaban listos, en fin después de todo él sentía lo mismo**- No sería bueno desperdiciar lo que resta de este Domingo ¿Que tal si vamos a comer? **–dijo Ryoga

**-Sería un placer** –sonrió

Y así ambos caminaron uno a lado del otro, bajo el atardecer de aquel día que había sido testigo de tantos sentimientos juntos, tantos sentimientos liberados, tantas sorpresas, en si de su reencuentro con el pasado. Jamás en todos esos años pudieron imaginar que aquella esperanza que habían perdido ambos, les fuera devuelta por la persona misma que se las había quitado y aún con sus corazones en proceso de recuperación, aceptaron en su interior que ya era hora de tomar la felicidad que siempre había estado ahí esperándoles, no quedando mas que un solo pensamiento en si mismos, el mismo de saber que no hay otro lugar en donde buscar la felicidad mas que en si mismos y así lo hicieron desde ese momento en adelante.

Mientras tanto...

-**¿Conversaste con Ryoga?-**pregunto el chico, mientras caminaba llevando en brazos a un profundamente dormido Takeshi, el cual tenia varias manchas de chocolate en gran parte de sus mejillas

**-Si** –empujaba la carreola en donde dormía tranquilamente su bebé- **el estaba muy confundido, espero que logre ser feliz** –dijo mirando por un segundo a su marido-

**-Lo serán, ambos Ukyo y Ryoga** –sonrió Ranma deteniéndose y observando con infinito amor a la mujer frente a él.

**-¿Como tú y como yo?** –sonrió de igual forma deteniéndose

**-Tal vez no como tu y yo, lo nuestro es especial** –esto produjo una sonrisa mas amplia en sus finas facciones – **ellos lo serán a su modo** –con su mano libre acarició la mejilla de Akane y acercándose lentamente le besó tiernamente y con dulzura siendo correspondido, como infinitas veces había hecho y aún así no dejaba de fascinarle este gesto de cariño, se separararon lentamente –**sabes que te amo ¿cierto? –**Dijo el chico al momento de acariciar con ternura la mejilla de la chica, que le observaba felizmente-** lo sé, ambos sabemos lo que sentimos uno del otro –**se acerco dando un corto beso al chico.

Ranma sonrió no podía ser mas feliz, dirigió su vista al costado al sentir un pequeño jaloncito-**Papá!!! Mamá!!! Me comprarían otro helado**!!?? –sonrío infantilmente el pequeño Takeshi- **anda mami si!**

-Akane y Ranma se observaron –**Pues estoy de acuerdo en que sacó mi carácter...pero que me dices lo glotón y su afición a los helados–**obsevó burlonamente a Ranma.

**-Bueno es hijo de los dos, ¿no? A** **parte de lo galán tendría que tomar otras cosas de mí **–sonrío haciendo resaltar su ego, acción que le dio como resultado un leve codazo en su abdomen- **no seas payaso Ranma, aunque debo admitir que de cierta manera tienes razón** –le observó maliciosamente-

**-¿Solo de cierta manera? **–Arqueó una de sus cejas observándole de igual forma-

**-Aja –**asintió y le miró ahora inocentemente-

**-Pues bien, llegando a casa te presentaré mi lado galán** –le abrazó con su brazo libre-

**-Vale, pero llegando a casa** –rió ligeramente-

**-Mamá!!!! Me comprarás mi helado!! **–Gritó a todo pulmón el pequeño, lo que hizo que Akane le observara –**Takeshi ahora no, y modula ese tono de voz** –le reprendió-

**-Si mamá... –**dijo quedamente el pequeño, volviéndose a recostar en el hombro de Ranma.

**-Pero si te portas bien el resto del día, para la cena habrá de postre helado** –sonrió al ver la alegría de su pequeño-

**-¡¡Si!! Me portaré muy bien, seré un caballo como dice mi abuela** –sonrió abiertamente mirando a su madre-

**-Caballero, hijo, tu abuela te ha dicho que te comportes como un caballero** –dijo Ranma con una pequeña gota en su sien-

**-Pues eso!! comeré helado!! comeré helado!!** –cantó todo el camino de regreso a casa, mientras ambos enamorados sonreían y caminaban uno al lado del otro, sin presiones, ni prisas, solo disfrutando uno del otro y de los frutos de su eterno amor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora: **

Bueno pues sinceramente y me sorprendió hacer este tipo de fic, mas enfocado a los sentimientos de esta pareja secundaria, recalco que espero se hayan dado cuenta de que Ryoga tuvo una platica similar con Akane, solo que me enfoque mas a la de Ranma por que tenia deseos de darle a ese personaje una perspectiva mas madura y mas soltura en sus sentimientos.

-Los personajes no son míos, son de su respectiva creadora, y lo que hago, no es con fines de lucro.

Ojala se hayan dado cuenta del mensaje, ese fue mi fin ultimo en esta historia, además de que ambas parejas siempre fueron de mi agrado. Bien, pues gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo.

**Aredna-R **


End file.
